Kyouki Shinka
by Kyouki Shinka
Summary: They found her in a clearing, sourened by sound nin bodies on the verge of death. Who is she and why was she atacked by the sound? has a small crossover with the covenant
1. Found her!

Hi Everyone! My first story here so tell me what you think and any ideas are welcome. Im not the best speller so if you see something SORRY! Thanks again ^_^ and i hope you like it so far.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Dont worry how she got hurt will be explaned soon!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I could hear people around me, more then 2, I was shore of that. Then the next thing I know someone touching me, and it was like I was shot by lighting. I could fell his chakra, deep down inside of him so powerful and inviting. It was like my mind was screaming at me 'TAKE IT' 'HURRY WE STELL HAVE A CHANCE!' I tried to move, to grab on to my last chance to live before he left, I push through the pain as much as I could. My grip was week but I finally managed to get a hold on his arm.

(They group was talking amongst themselves about what to do with my body. They weren't paying much attention to me.)

He screamed, maby supersized that I was able to move, or remembering that I was there. Before anything could happen I started to pull. I searched through him looking for that powerful chakra I felt early and pulled with everything that I hade left. I could hear him scream "STOP", telling me to let go that his chakra would kill me, that it was to evil. I couldn't I needed it; I wanted to live so I pulled harder. I could hear my bones popping back into place, I could feel me strength coming back to me. As I was starting to realize me surroundings I heard the others asking the boy I was taking chakra from what was happening. They sounded freaked, scared for there team mate and surprised that I was somehow healing at a crazy rate. The boy stopped struggling finally realizing that it was helping and not what he thought it would do. I pulled a little more and then let go, I didn't want to drain him dry and it was enough to heal the most major wounds. The others could wait untill i got to a hospital.

(Ok i so suck at descriptions. SORRY!)(But come on you know what they look like!)

I opened my eyes to see the one who saved me. I could tell I was getting dark out as I took in my surroundings, i was in a forest and as i looked around i could see them. Bodies scattered around the clearing, all dead. I turned my head, and there they where. The boy knelling right by my side, blond hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Knelling next to him was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Standing be hide the blond boy was another boy with black hair and black eyes. And standing behind those three was an older looking man with gravity defining hair and more then half of his face covered.

The three kids looked young, if I hade to guess I would say around 12. I also realized they were wearing headbands of the Hidden Leaf, after seeing that I relaxed more knowing that they were from a peaceful village. I stared to put them together four people from the Hidden Leaf, three genin and a Jounin. So a team, and from the looks of them there heading home from a mission.

The Jounin makes a noise, getting me attention. "I'm Hatake Kakashi; could you tell us your name?" Oh that was an easy one. "Kyouki Shinka" He started to tell me were I was still hurt and to what extent "We are going to bring you back with us, take you to the hospital, then you'll talk with the Hokage and go from there." I nodded relieved that they won't going to leave me here. I mean I know I've healed most of myself with that boy's chakra but not all and it could get worse if not treated. I nodded my head letting him know I understood.

I close my eyes, and start to drift off to sleep as I feel him pick me up.


	2. Hokage's Office

*Hokage Office*

"Found her in the woods near here, surrender by dead Sound ninja! Do you know anything about this girl? Where she's from and why the hell sound ninja where after her? Anything?" Tsunade asked the team standing before her.

"No Hokage-sama, we only got her name before she started to pass out from blood loss." Kakashi was the one to answer

"Alright will take care of that when Shizune informs me she has wakened, ill call for you all when she does. For now go home and unpack." She replied while looking over the mission statement they just turned in.

Team seven headed for the doors, thanking about there last mission, what happened, and getting home to relax and unpack.

"Naruto, you stay" Tsunade said before they could reach the door not even lifting her head from the report. The rest of team seven look back and he nodded tell them he would catch up with them latter. They all new something was wrong he hade been to quite sense they ran it to that girl in the woods; they just hoped Tsunade-Sama would find out why and he would be back to him self in no time.

He stood before her "You want to tell me why you're so quite?" Tsunade said look up at him. "Hu,OH, just thinking about the girl. Trying to find out how she could heal herself with his chakra without getting hurt!" "Don't worry about it Naruto will find that out when she wakes up.""Now stop looking depressed your upsetting your teammates" She said with a smile.

And he returned it "ill be at the Roman stand!" he told her before heading out.

'I knew there was no need to worry Ba-Chan will figure everything out!' he thought while running through the streets


End file.
